erbwikidatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains
Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains, HaV for short, is a fan-made rap battle series written by TKandMit. It was announced February 15, 2015, and the first battle aired February 19, 2015. Installments are usually uploaded weekly, with some exceptions. The first season had ten battles, and the second finished with fifteen. All the battles can be found here. Battles Season 1 *Jack Torrance vs Norman Bates *Superman vs Spider-Man *Vincent Vega vs Vic Vega *Doctor Who vs Doc Scratch *Walter White vs Tony Montana *The Zodiac Killer vs Jack the Ripper *Harry Potter vs Percy Jackson *Ben 10 vs Mario *Trevor Philips vs Vaas Montenegro *RoboCop vs Terminator T-800 Season 2 *Dr. Jekyll vs Bruce Banner *Jesse James vs Al Capone *Carrie White vs Matilda Wormwood *Doctor Doom vs Darth Vader *The Bride vs Scott Pilgrim *Rick Grimes vs Buffy Summers *Andrew Jackson vs Richard the Lionheart *Grand Theft Auto V vs The GoodFellas *Hannibal Lecter vs Sherlock Holmes *The Scout vs Paul Revere *Light Yagami vs Dexter Morgan *Boba Fett vs Samus Aran *Ghost Rider vs Scorpion *TMNT vs X-Men *Batman vs Rorschach Season 3 *The Joker vs Deadpool *Superman vs Spider-Man 2 *Joffrey Baratheon vs Caligula *Jack Bauer vs Jason Bourne vs James Bond *Michael Myers vs Jason Voorhees *WITCH vs RWBY Bonus Battles *Alex DeLarge vs Tyler Durden *Alexander the Great vs Genghis Khan Off-Season *Jason Voorhees vs Norman Bates *Michael Myers vs Jack Skellington *The Grinch vs John McClane News *Series Announcement with Hannibal Lecter *Season 2 News with Rorschach *Season 3 News with Morpheus Guest Writers *The Flatwoods Monster as Doc Scratch, Michael Myers and Samus Aran *MetalFire as RoboCop *GravityMan as Andrew Jackson and James Bond *NightFalcon9004 as Light Yagami *Iamthelegion as the X-Men *Tkid115 as Deadpool *Tigerisnormal as Superman and Alexander the Great *Bantha117 as Alexander the Great *Joeaikman as Joffrey Baratheon Special Thanks *WonderPikachu12 for making most of the covers for Season One, and two for Season Two. *Cyanwrites for making the title cards for Superman vs Spider-Man. *The Flatwoods Monster for making the cover for Superman vs Spider-Man, as well as the title cards for Doctor Who vs Doc Scratch. *Dragonsblood23 for writing a couple draft lines for Scorpion in Ghost Rider vs Scorpion. *Iamthelegion for writing a verse for TMNT in TMNT vs X-Men. Trivia *Season 2 is composed of several "story" battles, following Rorschach on his search for The Joker. **Rorschach's search is followed in Doctor Doom vs Darth Vader, Hannibal Lecter vs Sherlock Holmes, The Scout vs Paul Revere, and TMNT vs X-Men. ***Rorschach's story ends with his death in Batman vs Rorschach, The Joker escaping his grasps for Season 3. *Vincent Vega vs Vic Vega is the first battle to have a beat. *The Zodiac Killer vs Jack the Ripper is the first battle to have more verses than the usual four. *Ben 10 vs Mario was once removed from the series after its release, due to being disliked by its writer TKandMit. **The battle was added again to the series upon request. *GTA V vs GoodFellas is the longest battle in the series, with sixty-four lines and ten verses. **However, Hannibal Lecter vs Sherlock Holmes has twelve verses and a story, but fifty-two lines. *Bruce Banner has the longest singular verse in the series, at twenty lines. *The seventh battle in seasons one and two have featured a rapper by the last name of Jackson. Category:Rap Battle Series